


Watch Me Move

by NotMarie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SOONYOUNG DANCING TO WHO, Sexually Frustrated Boyfriend!Jihoon, Smut, grinding hehehe, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMarie/pseuds/NotMarie
Summary: Jihoon has been having weird (sensual) imaginations about his bestfriend/boyfriend, Kwon Soonyoung, after seeing him dance in a very sexy way. Because of this, he can't help but feel awkward and embarrassed whenever Soonyoung is around.Plot twist: Soonyoung can actually read and see what's in other people's mind





	Watch Me Move

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic from a soonhoon trash  
> Ps. I don't know how to write smut but i tried

  
_"You like this, baby boy?" Said a very seductive voice. Jihoon had his back against the wall as the man pinned his arms above his head. He stares at the man's face, he couldn't help but avert his gaze. His eyes scanned his surroundings. Through the spaces between the shelves, he searched for the student librarian in charge, or anyone, hoping for him to go this way and stop his boyfriend from doing ridiculous things. The man that held his arms leaned closer. Jihoon's breath hitched at the sudden contact of air against his ears._

 

_"S-soonyoung, we're in the library." Jihoon tried his best to prevent himself from stuttering, from moaning. 'This is bad,' Jihoon thought to himself. The man, however, leaned closer and placed open mouth kisses on Jihoon's jaw line. Jihoon bit his lower lip, preventing any sound from escaping from his lips. 'This is really bad,' Jihoon thought to himself once again._

 

_He swore he heard the man smirk, and he prepared himself for the worst. The man started doing slow body rolls, closing whatever gap remained between their bodies. Jihoon lets out a low grunt, he's slowly losing it. The man lets go of his arms held Jihoon's nape. He latches his lips unto Jihoon's, kissing him in an awfully slow pace. Soonyoung's hand playfully traced Jihoon's erection, causing Jihoon to gasp. Soonyoung smirked and took the opportunity to deepen the kiss._

_The kiss became sloppier. . ._

_Deeper. . ._

_Deep--_

 

 

  
"Hyung! Are you okay? You've been spacing out for like, an hour now." His friend, Chan, snaps him out of his trance. Jihoon looks at they younger's face and wonders how long he has zoned out.

"Hyung, I wasn't even kidding when I told you that you've been spacing out for an hour now."

He looks around and lets out a frustrated sigh upon realizing that he still is in the study area of their uni's library.

' _Seriously, what is wrong with me?'_

"What's wrong, babe?" Jihoon almost jumped from his seat. To his right, the person responsible for the growing tent in has pants is seated. The memory of his daydream flashed before his eyes and he couldn't help but feel embarrassed. He turns to his boyfriend and before starting to pack his things. Soonyoung raised a brow. Chan, who has finished packing his stuff ten minutes ago, stood up.

"Oh, I gotta go now. Bye, Jihoon hyung! Bye Soonyoung hyung!" He then waved to his friends. As soon as he finished packing his things, his boyfriend gets his bag and carried it for him. Jihoon's heart fluttered at the sweet gesture. Soonyoung then intertwined their fingers and started walking, dragging Jihoon with him in the process.

  
They now stood in front of Jihoon's dorm. Soonyoung lets go of his hand and handed over Jihoon's things. Soonyoung then placed a quick, open mouthed kiss Jihoon's lips before waving and turning around. Jihoon swore he saw a sly smirk on his boyfriend's face before

Jihoon looked at his lover's back and remembered the earring, the tight jeans, the goddamned bomber jacket Soonyoung wore, that awfully good-looking smirk plastered on his man's face, and that damned kiss.

_'Damn it. Why is my boyfriend so fucking hot?'_

 

 

 

  
Jihoon doesn't really see his boyfriend like this before. He always saw Soonyoung as a cute, playful, affectionate person. When his friends told them that he's cute, Jihoon would often smile while thinking that his boyfriend is way cuter than him. However, things changed when he saw his boyfriend, along with three other friends, danced in a very sexy way.

No offense to their other friends, but damn, Soonyoung looked so good in those tight black jeans and that white button-up shirt that wasn't entirely buttoned up. The earring, contact lenses, and the choker that decorated his neck were a very nice touch to the outfit.

He was already hot while standing in place as he gave Jihoon a piercing gaze, but his sexiness rose about a thousand times more when Soonyoung started to dance.

And when Soonyoung grinded on the floor, Jihoon thought, ' _It's official, I wanna be a floor when I grow up.'_

  
Jihoon has been having his fantasies about Soonyoung since then.

 

 

 

  
He's not the only one having fantasies though.

 

 

 

  
It was very awkward. Jihoon sat on his bed as he watched as his boyfriend walked back and forth in his room as he wore a thin white shirt and his boxers while a towel rested on top of his head. Jihoon curses, ' _fuck, fuck, fuck,_ ' for a moment, he thanked God for the sudden downpour and Soonyoung's absence of umbrella. He was now blessed with the sight of his boyfriend like this. It's not that it's the first time he saw him like this, but it is the first time Jihoon had appreciated those well toned biceps and triceps. ' _Damn, today must be my lucky day.'_ Jihoon thought. Odd enough, Soonyoung turned to face him and smiled.

"Yeah, maybe today really is your lucky day, _baby boy_."

Jihoon froze at the nickname, his heart beating twice as fast as it did when Soonyoung was around. A sly grin appeared on Soonyoung's face. Soonyoung then moved closer and closer, Jihoon moved backward until his back was already against the wall, Jihoon looks at the bedsheet. Soonyoung moves forward, placing one hand on the wall beside the right side of Jihoon's face while his other hand held Jihoon's chin, forcing the man to look at him. Jihoon's heart beats like crazy. He continued to curse in his mind. Soonyoung kissed the corner of Jihoon's lip and talked.

"Tsk tsk tsk. . . Cursing is bad, baby."

Jihoon closed his eyes, another imagery was made by his imagination. It was him and Soonyoung, touching parts of each other's body they shouldn't touch, kissing torridly, and Soonyoung grinding on him like how he grinds on the floor on that faithful day.

  
He heard Soonyoung's voice again, he opens his eyes. "You've got quite an imagination, baby boy. Me on top of you, you like that, don't you?" Soonyoung says with a hint of teasing in his voice. He then placed kisses along Jihoon's neck, making the younger moan. "Let's make your imagination come true, shall we?"

Jihoon's thoughts were too clouded to realize that he wasn't thinking out loud, it's that Soonyoung can read and see what's on his mind.

 

 

Jihoon now sat on fours. He can't remember when or how, but he found himself naked as his ass faced a fully clothed Soonyoung. He feels Soonyoung entering two lube coated fingers in his hole, his hands clenched the bed sheets. He bites his pillow, preventing himself from moaning out loud. Soonyoung smirked before he slapped on of Jihoon's butt cheek. With the fingers inside him and that spank Soonyoung did, he couldn't help but moan as his back formed a beautiful arch.

Two fingers became three, and the spanks were repeated for seven more times before Jihoon was practically fucking himself on Soonyoung's fingers. Soonyoung grinned as he removed his fingers and made Jihoon lie on his back. Jihoon watched as Soonyoung undressed himself. Soon the white shirt and the boxers were thrown on the floor. Jihoon's eyes traveled from those plump lips, to his collar bone, to the v-line of Soonyoung's hips, and to those fucking beautiful thighs.

Jihoon swore he could die right now, he hears Soonyoung chuckle. "You can't die just yet, we haven't even started yet." And the words in his minds were only, ' _Fuck, why is my boyfriend so hot?'_

Jihoon still laid on his back as Soonyoung placed his legs in between Jihoon's and left kisses on his skin that will surely leave a bruise the next day. Soonyoung's kisses trailed down to Jihoon's nipples, playing with them for a bit before Soonyoung goes lower. Jihoon was surprised when Soonyoung skipped his crotch area and started nipping on his inner thighs instead. Jihoon used his elbow as support as he lifted his upper body and watched Soonyoung do his thing. _'So fucking hot,'_ Jihoon thinks as he bit his lower lip, not wanting to turn off Soonyoung with his moans.

Soonyoung looks up to meet his gaze. "You said my thighs are sexy," Soonyoung nips at Jihoon's thighs one more time, "but have you seen yours?" He then grins. He held both Jihoon's legs and pressed them together. Jihoon was taken aback by the action, making him fall on his back again. Soonyoung then places his dick in between those legs, just above Jihoon's dick and he started to thrust in a slow pace.

Jihoon couldn't take it. The hands that firmly held his thighs together, the burning sensation in between his thighs, the friction between Soonyoung's and his dick, everything was too much. Jihoon was now a moaning mess. Soon after, the room was filled with moans, Soonyoung's low grunts, and Jihoon's whiny voice that says, "S-Soonyoung, fuck. . . Ah. . . Please. . ."

 

 

How could Soonyoung say no to that?

 

He lets go of Jihoon's legs and spreads them wider. "Ji, I don't have a condom." To which Jihoon replied with a grunt and a, "Fuck, just do it, I'm fucking clean." Soonyoung does as he's told. He slowly pushes the tip of his dick on Jihoon's hole, Jihoon's back arches once again. Soonyoung placed kisses on Jihoon's face, kissing every tear away before owning Jihoon's lips with his.

The kiss was slow, passionate, and full of love. However, the kiss became rougher, more torrid, as if they both longed for each other for quite some time. Along with those teeth clashing kisses, Soonyoung slowly thrusted into Jihoon's hole. Jihoon breaks to the kiss to gasp for air, to mutter curses under his breath. Soonyoung continued thrusting in a steady pace, leaving hickeys along Jihoon's jawline, and Jihoon leaving a few scratch marks on Soonyoung's back in the process.

A few more thrusts and Jihoon was already too eager, moving his hips to meet Soonyoung's thrust as he pumped his dick with his hand. His hands moved in a fast but sloppy way. Soonyoung looked at Jihoon as he closed his eyes, lips slightly parted as he cursed and moaned Soonyoung's name.

After a few more thrust, Jihoon came. Soonyoung pulled out, his and Jihoon's cum staining his and Jihoon's stomach up to their chests.

 

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon cleaned up after themselves. They were too tired after that quick shower, so they to just throw the stained bed sheet on the floor and sloppily paced a new one on the mattress.

  
As Jihoon's head rested on Soonyoung's arms, Jihoon looks up to Soonyoung.

"So, you could read my thoughts?"

Soonyoung smirks, "so, you like my thighs, baby boy?"

Jihoon buries his face unto Soonyoung's chest out of embarrassment, Soonyoung smiles.

 

"For the record, your moans are fucking sexy, Ji." 

That earned him a smack in his chest and Jihoon cursing him internally.

 

 

 

  
Jihoon was replaying their intimate scenes in his head when he hears small giggles. He turns his face and sees his boyfriend, brow raised with that smug grin, looking as hot as ever. Jihoon slowly shook his head, his nose scrunched, as he massaged his temple.

_'Kwon Soonyoung, I fucking told you to stop reading my thoughts!'_

To which Soonyoung replied with a cheeky grin and a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> thIS FIC IS MAKING ME CRINGE OH MY GAHD WHAT HAVE I DONE
> 
> Forgive me for this half-assed fic hahaha i love soonhoon
> 
> Also perf team dancing to Who is lyf


End file.
